1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to touch screen panels and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to touch screen panels that increase reliability and fabrication methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's command by selecting instructions displayed on the screen of an image display device with a person's hand or an object. For this purpose, the touch screen panel is provided to the front face of the image display device and converts a contact position directly in contact with a person's hand or an object into an electrical signal. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel may replace separate input devices, e.g., a keyboard and/or a mouse, which are connected to the image display device and operated, the range of use thereof tends to be gradually increased.
A resistive layer method, an optical sensing method, and an electrostatic capacitance method are known as methods of implementing the touch screen panel. Among them, the capacitive type touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing changes in capacitance that is formed between a conductive sensing electrode and another surrounding sensing electrode or a ground electrode when the panel is in contact with a person's hand or an object. Recently, research to increase the reliability of the capacitive type touch screen panel has been actively conducted.